Close Your Eyes And Breathe
by missradiology
Summary: When new student Blaine Anderson joins Glee club, Kurt is amazed at how much they have in common. Kurt has had trouble in the past with his feelings and the glee kids are worried about him. But when a new relationship comes into play for Kurt, will Blaine figure out his feelings for Kurt before Kurt moves on for good? Starts with Kurt/Chandler relationship. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first story and I would really like some feedback to know if people like it. Also, feel free to critique as well. I would love to hear from my readers so thank you in advance! Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was a very bright student. He worked hard in class, he studied long hours, and he never missed a day of school. On top of that, every subject came pretty easy for him. After studying for a couple hours he knew everything he needed to know. Then, he would just study some more for the fun of it. Kurt wasn't a total nerd. He just liked knowing a long list of facts in a vast range of subjects. In glee club, he was constantly spitting out random facts about stuff that no one cared about. He was the one who always knew the answer no one cared to know.

It was 3:45 and school was over, so the glee kids were chatting amongst themselves waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive to the choir room. Kurt was busy giving his daily dose of random facts. Todays topic: "The Neanderthal's brain was bigger than yours is." Kurt had said it randomly to a group of the glee clubbers but Finn was taking personal offense.

"Hey! I told you to stop making dumb jokes! It is not nice!" Finn said while Rachel stroked his arm to try and calm him.

"I wasn't talking to you, Finn!" Kurt yelled back. "It was just an interesting fact. The Neanderthal's brain was bigger than mine, too."

"You are darn right it was!" Finn stated folding his arms across his chest and turning around to put his back to Kurt. Kurt sighed. His step-brother was very sensitive when it came to his stupidity level. It's not that Finn was stupid...he was just...gullible? That might be the right word.

Kurt turned back to the group that had gathered around the yelling and continued to fill them in on more facts containing comparisons between Neanderthal's and them. Brittany was enthralled, but then again, she was interested in pretty much anything...

Mr. Shue walked in talking to a boy Kurt had never seen before. He was a little shorter than average, had hazel eyes, and dark curly hair that flowed to the middle of his ears. His dress sense was impeccable. He had on bright red skinny jeans, a blue and red horizontally striped sweater, a red bowtie, and comfy looking blue shoes. Kurt stared at this perfect boy in front of him and wondered what on earth he was doing there.

"Alright class!" Mr. Shue said, pulling Kurt's thoughts away from the boy. "This is Blaine Anderson. He just moved here from Indiana and will be auditioning for glee club today!"

The glee club cheered at having a new member, bringing their count to 14 total members. "But first, I would like to assign Blaine a mentor to show him around school and be a friendly face at this school. To, you know, make him feel welcome." Mr. Shue said as Blaine put his bag on the floor by the piano to get ready to sing.

"Well," Rachel said standing up, "I would be happy to fill that positon Mr. Shue."

Without thinking, Kurt stood up. Suddenly the whole glee club, Mr. Shue, and Blaine were staring at him. "Uh, n-n-no. Rachel, I will do it." Everyone exchanged worried glances.

"Kurt..." Rachel said slowly... almost cautioningly. Then it clicked. Everyone is probably thinking of Cameron. "I can be his mentor Kurt." Rachel repeated, pleading him not to go down this road again.

"Nonsense." Kurt said, turning from Rachel to Blaine. "It would be my pleasure." The room fell silent but all Kurt was focusing on was Blaine, smiling at him.

"Well alright then." Mr. Shue said as Rachel and Kurt took their seats. "Kurt, after glee you can take Blaine on a small tour. Kurt nodded and looked to Blaine to see him smiling again in his direction. Kurt gave a small smile back and swore to himself it wouldn't be another Cameron incident.

After Blaine sang a beautiful slow, acapela version of "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry that ruled him an immediate member of the New Directions, Mr. Shue said he and Kurt could skip out on the rest of glee practice and tour the school instead. As Kurt got up to leave, he glanced behind him at the glee club. Everyone gave him eyes that seemed to say "be careful" and "dont be stupid". Blaine followed Kurt out into the hallway before finally saying, "Thanks for doing this."

Kurt turned around and smiled. "No problem."

Kurt showed Blaine where the gym, bathrooms, office, cafeteria, and library were. Then Blaine gave him his schedule and Kurt showed him, in order, how to get to his classes, ending by giving advice on when he should go to his locker in between and which hallways to avoid.

Kurt then brought them back to the library and sat down at his usual table in the back corner. The librarian smiled at Kurt entering and followed behind him.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I would have saved another one if I knew you had company." She set down an ice cold cup of water, causing the persperation on the outside of the cup to drip all over the table.

"That's okay, Pam." Kurt replied smoothly. "This is Blaine. I was just showing him around. He is new."

Blaine held out a hand and Pam shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine. I'll make sure to get you a cup next time." She smiled sweetly and walked back to her desk to help a waiting kid check out a book.

Kurt took a sip from his glass and grabbed the magazine on the table.

"What was that?" Blaine asked looking startled.

"That's Pam. She was my only friend Freshman year. I spent all my time in here and still do." Kurt took another sip from his tall glass and the ice inside clanked, causing a few people on the school computers to turn and look at what was causing the noise.

"What about the glee club? They seem to be your friends." Blaine said, putting his bag on the adjacent chair.

"I didn't join the New Directions until my sophomore year. None of us did. That was when it was brought back. It changed my whole life." Kurt set down his magazine and turned to Blaine. "Pam noticed I spent all my time in here, from when it opened at 7am til it closed at 5pm and she began setting out the new issues of my favorite magazines and leaving books on my table that she thought I'd like. Then halfway through my Freshman year, she sat down with this same tall glass of ice water she stole from a staff meeting and asked me to tell her...basically my life story. When she found out I was friendless, she assured me that she would always be my friend and so ever since then, it has become a thing..."

Blaine sat there shocked. Finally he said, "Wow. I wish I had someone like her at my old school."

Kurt cocked his head. "You were friendless?" Kurt couldn't imagine having a new student that had a similar life story.

"Pretty much. My sophomore year, I got a friend...kinda...Karla. She and I hung out all the time. We went to movies, the mall, had lunch... one day she asked me if we could make us official. I had no idea what she meant and when I found out she liked me and thought we were dating this whole time I freaked. I told her I thought we were just friends and she bad mouthed me to our whole grade. Then instead of everyone just ignoring me, they were glaring and giving me looks. Apparently she told everyone I tried to rape her. I was a complete outcast after that. And all because I turned her down."

Kurt was impressed. He literally just came out and said everything at once. Kurt knew most people are too embarrassed to talk about their past. He was glad Blaine wasn't one of them.

"Why did you turn her down?" Kurt was curious if they had more in common than he thought.

"W-What?" Blaine started, buying himself a little time to think while Kurt explained himself further.

"Why didn't you like her like that? It seems like you two were close. Did you not like spending time with her?"

"No I-I-I did. It's just that she wasn't my type." Blaine finally spit out.

Kurt thought about that for a second before asking, "Then what is your type?" Kurt hadn't meant to ask it, but he was just hoping that Blaine's response would be "guys". But he knew better than to expect that.

"What's yours?" Blaine said instead.

Kurt was surprised. He had never been asked that question. After thinking about it for a minute, Kurt said, "Brunettes. I like brunettes. And...hazel eyes." He met Blaine's own beautiful hazel eyes for a moment before looking away.

Blaine seemed to consider this. Kurt was scared he would make the connection but was relieved when Blaine said, "I like brunettes, too. But I prefer blue eyes."

Kurt knew that Blaine wasn't talking about him, but his answer made him blush and look down, anyway. From across the room Pam was eyeing them. Knowing Kurt's whole story, she knew he was gay, lonely, and had never had a boyfriend. She was like his mother in some ways and she wanted to make sure that he was happy and so far, Blaine seemed to be doing just that.

Kurt looked at his watch. "It's getting late...the library will be closing in half an hour. You ready to go?" Blaine nodded while Kurt tipped his head back to drink the last gulp of water in his cup. Blaine stared at Kurt's Adam's Apple as he swallowed the water with impressive speed. When Kurt began to tilt his head forward again, Blaine looked down to avoid Kurt's eyes.

Kurt got up and Blaine followed as Kurt gave his cup back to Pam and giving her a quick squeeze. Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and gestured for him to follow. Kurt let go of his arm reluctantly and internally scolded himself. This was not going to be another Cameron incident. He was going to keep his feelings in check and just think of him and Blaine as FRIENDS.

When they got to the parking lot, Blaine thanked Kurt once again before climbing into his car and driving away. As Blaine's car got smaller as he got further into the distance, Kurt thought about how much he wanted to keep talking to him, get to know him. And Kurt knew he was going to have to be okay with just being his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I wanna start by thanking Nurse Kate for my first review! It feels great to know that you took the time to read and write what you thought! It means a lot! :) Also, I have the first 6 chapters mapped out, I just have to edit them, so the first 6 chapters will come out quickly and then after that it will slow down again...so just a heads up for those who would like to continue reading my story. Thanks again and enjoy!**

* * *

The next day at school, Kurt was at his locker when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed him and shoved him into an empty room...well empty besides the glee club. Rachel, the person behind the hands, sat him down on a chair at the front of the room.

Kurt looked around confused. "What's this about?" Kurt inwardly had a feeling this was about Cameron and Blaine but he didn't want to be the first one to bring that up.

"Kurt, is Blaine gay?" Mercedes asked quietly.

"I don't know. Why?" Kurt responded, knowing what was coming next.

"After... Cameron... we just feel li-"

"Mercedes, stop." Kurt said. "Look, I am perfectly capable of keeping my feelings in check."

Finn walked closer to him. "Dude, I knew you liked me. You are not good at pretending... or hiding."

Kurt stood up, offended. "Finn, I was a child then! I was alone and freaked out about my sexuality. This is completely different."

Santana stood up from where she was seated in a desk chair in the middle of the group. "Look, we know you are alone and want someone to love and to love you back. But we want to make sure that you don't repeat another mistake like with Cameron... And Kurt," Santana stopped talking and walked up to Kurt. Kurt stood and Santana hugged him. "We love you, Kurt and we don't want to see you get hurt again." Santana said into his ear.

Kurt pulled back and looked at the glee club. Instead of seeing a forced intervention like he did when he walked in, he now saw a loving family giving him their love and support. He felt at home and in peace.

No longer feeling like he needed to defend himself, Kurt sighed. "I will be careful not to jump to conclusions or put my emotions out there. But you guys are forgetting one thing. How do you know I like him? I barely know the guy."

Sam stood up and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Because, you looked at him like you looked at Cameron...and Finn...and me..." Kurt laughed.

"Okay I get your point. Yes, the initial first-glance-attraction with Blaine was there. But we got talking and he has had a lonely past and has had mishaps with love before as well... though he didn't say if he was gay or not." Kurt clarified again to make it clear. "It's just nice to know someone else can relate to what I went through...and still go through."

The glee club fell silent till Rachel, of all people, yelled, "I love you, Kurt!" Then the whole glee club was yelling similar praises resulting in a group hug with lots of smiles and laughter.

Kurt was feeling very good after the glee clubs warming support that his daydreaming made him forget to avoid the senior hallway on his way to physics.

"Hey, homo." a senior sneered from his locker. There were only five of them hanging out since the bell was going to ring any minute. Kurt didn't know what to do so he just dropped his books and waited.

The first hit was worse than he expected. He was punched in the gut and flown back into the set of senior lockers. His head smacked onto the hard ground as he fell. An ear splitting tone flooded his ear as he felt it fill with blood. His right arm was crushed under his body and he felt like he couldn't move it.

He laid there until the bell rang and he knew they were gone. Then he continued to lay there because he was just so fed up with everything emotionally and the pain was so bad he couldn't move physically either.

"K-Kurt...?!" he heard someone say from down the hall. "Oh my...gosh! Kurt! Kurt! Oh-!" Blaine's face came into vision and he instantly felt better.

"Can-" Kurt winced as he tried to give direction to Blaine on what to do. "Can...you...roll me...over...?" Kurt managed to get out.

Blaine's gentle hands turned him over. Next, Blaine felt his arm, testing for broken bones. "I don't think anything is broken..."

"How would you know?" Kurt asked, though the pain in his arm won out over the curiosity of Blaine's answer and he winced lightly with every touch Blaine gave him. Blaine took his good arm and carefully stood Kurt up.

"We need to get you to the nurse." Blaine said guiding him towards the main office that held a tiny nurse's office inside.

"N-No." Kurt said coming to a stop. Blaine glanced down at where he gripped his arm. "I don't want my dad to know...can-can we just go into an empty room? Please?" Kurt's begging won out and Blaine agreed. They found a shop room that wasn't being used that period and Blaine lowered Kurt onto the teacher's chair.

"Hold on." Blaine closed the door and brought over a plastic student chair that was at one of the tables. He straddled the chair and grabbed Kurt's arm gently. Kurt winced but bit down on his tongue as to not alarm Blaine.

"You should be okay but we need to put ice on it." Blaine said looking up at Kurt's face. He then gently touched the side of Kurt's face where blood was still slightly coming out of Kurt's ear. Blaine removed his hand and got up. He came back with a handful of damp paper towels and started to carefully clean off the side of Kurt's face. Then he gently pressed a clump of wet paper towels to Kurt's ear and told him to hold it with his good arm.

"You know, you never answered my question about where you learned all this..." Kurt said glancing down at where Blaine was pressing lightly in different spots of Kurt's arm to find the sore spots.

"My parents are doctors...they sent me to medical camp the past three summers. I was kind of forced to learn about this stuff." Blaine found three sore spots Kurt responded to and located a first aid kit in the teacher's desk. He took out two one-time-use ice packs and situated them to Kurt's arm with strips of medical tape over the three sore areas. Kurt sighed and Blaine smiled.

"Feel better?" Blaine asked, letting go of Kurt's arm and putting away the first aid kit.

Kurt nodded. "Much better."

The two sat quietly for a moment before Kurt spoke up. "So is that what you want to do with your life? Be a doctor?"

Blaine looked uncomfortable. "No. I never have. But my parents just assumed I would since that's what they are. It's more of a forced profession..."

"Then why don't you tell them that?" Kurt wanted to take his hand so much but one hand he could barely move and the other was holding paper towels to his bleeding ear.

"I can't. They want me to follow in their footsteps... but I-" Blaine looked down. Blaine didn't want to tell Kurt all his problems and stupid goals for the future that would probably never come true... but on the other hand he knew Kurt would understand.

"You what?" Kurt asked, trying to get him to open up and trust him.

"I want...I want to act." Kurt was surprised. He thought that maybe a singer would be his dream after hearing him in glee club, but acting? He was really impressed. They had more in common than he thought.

Kurt didn't say anything, waiting for Blaine to continue.

"I know it probably sounds stupid but I just love the idea of being able to be someone else. Movies have always been a huge part of my life because they help me escape. I get to have this journey with these wonderful characters for a couple hours. When I was little I always hated when the movie was over. I would start screaming and crying until my parents put in another one and I got to have another adventure." Blaine looked up at Kurt for the first time since his admission.

"Blaine." Kurt said looking into his eyes. "That is my life exactly." Blaine was shocked. How was it possible that this boy was so similar to himself?

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked to clarify.

"I want to act as well. The escapism and the freedom to be someone that isn't me has always drawn me to that profession. I still want to sing as well because like you with movies, music has always been my way to express myself. I have a playlist on my iPod for every mood I'm in. I just play the songs and let myself feel. It is so magical and freeing. That's why my goal is Broadway. I want to be a part of something that helps me not only escape but also express emotions I keep bottled up...it is my dream." Kurt saw Blaine's watery eyes and then he was suddenly hugging him. Kurt winced and Blaine let go.

"Sorry- your arm. It's just that I- I have never felt this close to anyone in my life. Our backgrounds are so similar and our futures are too. And I-I just-I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship, Kurt." Blaine smiled.

"Right. Friendship. Absolutely." Kurt said smiling back, though internally hitting himself for expecting Blaine to want to be more than that.

"Come on! Let's get out of here!" Blaine offered Kurt his hand and helped him stand up.

They were about to leave when Kurt stopped. "I should probably try to look normal so people don't ask questions..."

Blaine looked at Kurt's ear and arm and smiled. "Yeah, you are probably right."

They got to work making Kurt's ear blood-free and then started to see how much Kurt could move his arm on his own. They finally decided that since his face looked fine, people probably wouldn't notice his arm if he didn't move it and kept it close to his body.

"There you go! Good as new." Blaine said, carrying Kurt's books for him.

"Thanks. I would probably still be on that hallway floor if it wasn't for you." Kurt nudged his good shoulder into Blaine's and the two smiled at each other.

They made their trek up the senior staircase and were about to separate into their different classrooms when Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Why were you going down the senior hallway anyway? It is on the opposite side of the school from where your next class is and I distinctly remember telling you not to go down that hallway..." Kurt took his books from Blaine with his good arm and leaned up against the wall.

"I...I got lost." Blaine admitted sheepishly.

Kurt fake gasped. "Even with my expert directions?"

Blaine smiled and shoved Kurt's good arm, laughing at Kurt's returning smirk. Kurt knew that it was going to be hard being Blaine's friend when he smiled at him like that, but as Blaine turned and walked the opposite way to his classroom and the empty feeling rang true around him, he knew that it was also exactly what he wanted.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite, and follow! Love you guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, here is Chapter 3! It is shorter than the others but I promise this is the shortest chapter I have so far...by a lot. I will most likely be uploading every other day until chapter 7-8 (because i have those written and now i just need to edit them..) and then once a week or so for the chapters after that. At least that is the timeline for now... So enjoy! Review! Favorite! and follow!**

* * *

That day at lunch, Blaine scooted close up to Kurt's arm and pressed against him. Kurt smiled down at Blaine, who was using his body to steady Kurt's arm. Kurt appreciated Blaine for helping so no one noticed his arm but now his friends were noticing the distance that closed between them and their arms pressed together and Kurt was pretty sure he would rather have them know about his arm.

Kurt tried to shift everyone's attention by asking Rachel if she had plans for Regionals songs and, even though everyone groaned at Kurt, they were at least distracted from looking at him and Blaine.

When Kurt got home that day, Burt was cooking in the kitchen. Kurt went in to investigate and found that he was alone.

"Where's Carole?" Kurt asked glancing down the hall to their bedroom.

"She is out with an old girl friend from high school. Why?" Burt asked not looking up from where he was glaring into a pot of boiling water and noodles.

"I'm just surprised that you are attempting to cook...alone." Kurt remembered when his mom died all those years ago and dad tried cooking for the first time. It was a mess and he almost burnt the house down.

"Yeah...well attempting is the right word, I guess..." Burt let go of the spoon and let it fall into the boiling water.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled, grabbing a fork and fishing the wooden spoon out of the boiling water before turning off the stove and moving the pot of water to a cool burner. "What is wrong?"

Burt blushed and sighed. "I wanted to surprise you when you got home from school and have a home-cooked meal ready to eat. I feel like I don't...try... enough and I want you to know that I don't expect or want Carole to give you everything mom used to... I want to be able to do that for you as well."

Kurt was shocked at his father's words. "Dad...what brought this on?"

Burt walked over to where Kurt stood and put his hand on his shoulder. "I was watching old home movies and was thinking about all your mom did for this family and how I failed at filling in for everything after she died and... I don't know. Carole was out and I was thinking about how when she came around she did the cooking and cleaning and organizing and just sort of fell into that role. And I couldn't do that for you, Kurt." And then Burt cried.

Kurt pulled him into a hug and held him till Burt's sobbing stopped. When Burt pulled away, Kurt smiled at him.

"Dad, you fell into the "mom" role as best you could. And you did a fine job! The only reason Carole fit the role...better... is because she already is a mom to Finn so she knows how to do everything mom used to. Don't sell yourself short dad. And don't burn the house down, please." Kurt added to lighten the mood and put a smile on his dad's face.

It worked and Burt hugged Kurt again, smiling. "I love you, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and pulled back, looking his dad in the eyes. "I love you, too."

The next morning at school, Kurt was thinking about Blaine helping him the previous day. He was able to hide the pain and bruises from his dad successfully and the pain was lessened 50 percent. Kurt was feeling good about today. He was going to avoid the senior hallway, pay more attention to what he was doing and less on a guy who wasn't even interested in him in that way. That was until Blaine popped up next to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"Hey!" Blaine said, all smiles. His teeth were extra white today and Kurt noticed. Kurt bent down to get a book at the bottom of his locker and Blaine's arm fell down to his side once again. The loss of contact was very bittersweet. Bitter because he loved Blaine's touch, and sweet because he was able to concentrate on other things.

"Blaine. Hi." Kurt said, standing up and shutting his locker. He turned to Blaine. "So, what's up?"

Blaine laughed. "Nothing. I was just coming over to say good morning. How's your arm and face?" Blaine reached out to touch Kurt's bad ear. There was slight redness still and it was a little puffy but it was hardly noticeable unless you knew to look.

"It's fine." Kurt said pulling away. Blaine looked hurt for an instant but then replaced it almost as quickly with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad." Blaine put his arm back around Kurt's shoulders and steered them down the hall. The entire way to class Kurt noticed people staring. He saw the dirty looks, the whispers, the disgusted glances... It was a good thing that Blaine wasn't paying attention because he was sure Blaine would never speak to him again if he knew that this was the response he would get if he hung out with him.

Kurt side-stepped out from under Blaine's arm. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's arm to make him stop. "Kurt. What is up with you?" Blaine asked. He really did look hurt because of Kurt pulling away. It was odd. Most guys wouldn't care if the other guy didn't want to be touched...actually most guys DON'T touch. But Kurt knew that he and Blaine had a special relationship and that their similar backgrounds made them closer friends. But nothing more.

"Nothing. I'm ... just a little sore still." Kurt blurted to cover his uncomfortableness. "Contact still hurts..." Kurt said walking into the classroom and taking a seat in the front of the class.

"Right." Blaine said, sitting next to him. "That makes sense... sorry." Blaine set his book and binder on top of his desk and grabbed the pencil Kurt hadn't noticed was behind his ear. Blaine's little subtle nerd things were very cute to Kurt and he quickly looked away before his thoughts could go too far.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to see a movie with me tonight." Blaine said, causing Kurt to wide-eye and turn to face him.

"What?" Kurt said. He was shocked he wanted to hang out outside of school...most guys didn't. They were too afraid to be seen with him. But I guess since Blaine doesn't know he's gay that is probably why he does.

"A...movie?" Blaine asked again, unsure of why Kurt was acting the way he was. "Is that a no...?"

Kurt shook his head, trying to find the words. "No, it's a yes. I would love to go out with you." Blaine's eyes got huge and Kurt fumbled to correct himself. "I meant... um... go and ... uh, see a movie with you." Blaine nodded.

"Cool." He said, writing down his number. "Give me a call tonight and we can discuss what movie to see."

Kurt took the paper and stared at the beautiful 7 digits. This was his ticket to spending more time with Blaine. This was his ticket to being with his new friend. A guy who wasn't afraid...yet...about hanging out with him. And Kurt couldn't be more thrilled.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you like or don't like in the form of a reply! See you in a couple days for Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter four! I just want to quickly thank Lady-Romano-Beilschmidt for reviewing. It means a lot to know you took the time to write feedback for me. So, thank you from the bottom of my heart! :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

It was later that day, when Kurt was getting dressed for his "notadate" with Blaine that disaster happened.

Kurt was standing in front of the mirror, shirt off, trying to decide what shirt to wear. His arm was still sore so he was gently picking up each shirt and putting it on with the other one. His shirt was just over his neck when his dad walked in.

"Kurt, I was thinking that tomorrow-" Burt looked up and what he saw was not what he expected. Kurt's arm was deeply bruised and Kurt wasn't moving it.

Kurt, terrified, covered his arm and sputtered. "Dad-um-uh-hi... wh-wha-what's up?"

Burt walked over and gently took Kurt's arm. Kurt winced. "Dad, it's nothing."

Burt balked. "Um, no it's not nothing. This is a really deep bruise! What happened?!" Kurt stared ahead, not wanting to answer. "Kurt!" Burt yelled, clearly upset.

"Nothing happened. I just fell and hit my arm. It's fine. It is getting better." Kurt pulled his arm carefully back and put on the shirt he decided on.

"Kurt." Burt said, letting go of it. "We are going to talk about this right now."

"I have to meet Blaine." Kurt said, folding the shirts he rejected and putting them back in the drawer.

"Who?" Kurt forgot to tell his dad about Blaine and now was not the time.

"Just a friend from school. We are seeing a movie tonight."

"Is he a special friend?" Burt asked.

"No. Just a normal friend." Kurt responded, rolling his eyes.

"Then cancel your plans. We are going to sit here until you tell me everything." Burt sat down on Kurt's bed and looked up at Kurt.

"But, dad!" Kurt whined.

"No 'but's' Kurt. Text Blaine now and tell him the movie is off." Burt grumbled. "Maybe this will teach you not to lie to your old man."

Kurt tried to protest some more but Burt wasn't budging. "Fine."

Kurt went over to his phone and texted Blaine his apologies.

**KURT 7:04 PM - SORRY BLAINE. CHANGE OF PLANS. MY DAD WALKED IN ON ME WITH MY SHIRT OFF AND SAW THE BRUISES ON MY ARM. RAINCHECK?**

**BLAINE 7:06 PM - OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY. RAINCHECK FOR SURE.**

**KURT 7:06 PM - THANKS. I'LL LET YOU KNOW HOW IT GOES. **

**BLAINE 7:07 PM - IS HE MAD AT YOU?**

**KURT 7:07 PM - A LITTLE. HE IS MAD I DIDN'T TELL HIM.**

**BLAINE 7:08 PM - WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**KURT 7:09 PM - I TOLD HIM I FELL AND HIT MY ARM...GUESS THE ACTUAL TRUTH HAS TO COME OUT NOW... BUT I DON'T WANT HIM TO WORRY, YA KNOW?**

**BLAINE 7:09 PM - YEAH I DO. WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT HE SAYS AND I'LL BE HERE IF YOU NEED ME.**

**KURT 7:12 PM - THANKS.**

Blaine put his phone down on his bed and layed back on his pillow.

His mom walked in and told him dinner was ready. Blaine said he didn't feel like eating but his mom insisted.

Halfway through dinner Blaine heard his phone beep from his room.

"May I be excused, mom?" Blaine asked politely.

"Sure, sweetie." Blaine got up and ran to his bed. There waiting was a text from Kurt.

**KURT 7:43 PM - I NEED YOU.**

It was three simple words yet so confusing. What had happened during Kurt's conversation with his dad? He hoped he was alright.

**BLAINE 7:44 PM - WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO?**

**KURT 7:44 PM - DISTRACT ME. CAN YOU PICK ME UP?**

Blaine's smile was so big he thought his face would break.

**BLAINE 7:45 PM - YEAH. BE THERE IN 15.**

Kurt told him his address and Blaine told his mom he was helping a friend study and would try to be back before midnight.

When Blaine got to Kurt's house he grabbed out his phone. There was a message from Kurt.

**KURT 7:55 PM - CAN YOU TEXT ME WHEN YOU ARE HERE? I HAVE TO GET AROUND MY DAD SOMEHOW...**

**BLAINE 7:59 PM - I'M HERE.**

**KURT 8:00 PM - K BE OUT IN 2.**

Blaine saw Kurt jump from a second story window on the side of the house and almost had a heart attack. Kurt got up and ran to Blaine's car. When he got in he smiled at him.

"Hi." Kurt said simply.

"Hi." Blaine responded. "Where to?"

"Anywhere. Just drive." Kurt put on his seatbelt and Blaine pulled out of the driveway.

Blaine pulled into a parking lot and turned off his car. Kurt climbed out and started running around. The park was almost empty by now. Blaine laughed at Kurt and followed after him.

Blaine sat on a swing and started pumping his legs as he watched Kurt exhaust himself.

After a good five minutes, Kurt fell to the ground and his chest started shaking. Blaine didn't know what to do. If Kurt was crying he wanted to help. But did Kurt want his help?

Blaine decided to wait a couple minutes before hopping off the swing and approaching Kurt.

Kurt wasn't crying anymore but his eyes were closed and he was taking deep breaths.

"Kurt..." Blaine hesitated.

Kurt opened his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Do...you um. Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked, sitting cross-legged next to Kurt.

"No...I want you to distract me." Kurt said again.

"Distract you how?" Blaine asked. "I think it would be better if you just told me what happened so I can help you deal with it."

Kurt sat up and Blaine scooted closer to him, knees touching.

"It's stupid...he...my dad just said that...I might have to transfer schools..." Kurt burst into tears again.

Without thinking, Blaine grabbed Kurt and pulled him into his chest. Kurt tensed up for a second but then gripped onto the front of Blaine's shirt and sobbed.

After a minute or so Kurt let out a rough laugh and pulled back.

"Sorry. I can be such a baby sometimes." Kurt said, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"It's fine, Kurt. You have a right to be upset. Why does he want you to transfer?" Blaine asked, rubbing his hand on Kurt's back in comfort.

"He just overreacts about everything. I get slammed into a locker and he thinks world war three is breaking out." Kurt sighed and looked up at Blaine. "I am so sorry I made you do this."

"What? Get out of a painful family dinner?" Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled back at him.

"Thank you. I owe you big time." Kurt stood up and walked over to the swings and sat on the middle one.

Blaine stayed where he was, watching Kurt as he pumped his legs harder and harder to get higher and higher.

Kurt jumped off and landed gracefully on the soft grass. Laughing he ran over to Blaine and reached out his hand to him, and Blaine took it graciously. The two ran to the jungle gym meant for 5 year olds and began climbing around, laughing and joking with each other.

It was 11:34 when Blaine checked his phone.

"Do you have to go?" Kurt asked, out of breath, and he sat down next to Blaine on the grass and fell backwards.

"In a little bit. I told my parents I would try to be home before midnight...doesn't mean I have to." Blaine laughed and layed back next to Kurt.

"True." Kurt said rolling on his side to face Blaine.

"Hey Kurt, why would you object to leaving McKinley anyway? If you keep getting hurt. Wouldn't you want to leave?" Blaine, still on his back, turned his head towards Kurt.

"Well, I would miss all my friends, Glee club, and you!" Kurt tried to make it sound nonchalant but it came out sounding like Blaine was a special case.

"Me." Blaine said, sounding confused. "Why am I singled out?"

Kurt thought about it. Besides the fact he had a huge crush on him and wanted to be more than friends, which he obviously couldn't say to Blaine, he didn't know why he singled him out... except...

"Well, you ARE my best friend. And you are here. If i was hanging out with anyone else I would single them out as well." Kurt said, joking. "You really aren't as special as you think you are."

Blaine shoved Kurt onto his back and laughed. "Oh really."

"Yeah." Kurt sat up and turned to face Blaine, who was still laying on his back.

"Well. In that case..." Blaine got up and pushed Kurt again, knocking him backwards, then taking off.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled and got up to chase Blaine around the park. Blaine laughed as Kurt tried to catch him, but was failing miserably. Finally, after chasing Blaine around the park for ten minutes, Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm and fell down, exhausted, taking Blaine down with him. The two landed on the woodchips under the slide, collapsed on top of one another.

Kurt laughed from under Blaine and Blaine smiled down at Kurt. Blaine took his hand and moved Kurt's hair out of his face. Kurt stared up at Blaine. It was such an intimate move and Kurt was suddenly nervous. His heart was racing, his palms were sweating, and he couldn't stop staring up at Blaine.

Then, as if time stopped, Kurt saw Blaine look down at his lips, as if contemplating something. Then, slowly, Blaine leaned down, pressing his lips to Kurt's. It was sweet and tender. Kurt tilted his chin up and kissed back. Five seconds later Blaine pulled back and jumped off Kurt.

"Oh my gosh!" Blaine said. Kurt sat up but stayed on the ground, watching Blaine.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Blaine was pacing now, not sure what to do next.

"Blaine." Kurt said, trying to get Blaine's attention. "Blaine talk to me." But Blaine wasn't having that.

"I have to go. Come on." Blaine grabbed his jacket from the ground and ran to his car.

Kurt sat for a second on the ground, stunned. His first REAL kiss. It was so beautiful and full of passion...at least that's what Kurt thought. But Blaine's freak out was really messing up the mood. Not wanting to get left behind. Kurt got up and followed Blaine to the car.

The entire drive home Blaine blared the radio so Kurt couldn't talk to him.

When they pulled into Kurt's driveway, Kurt climbed out of Blaine's car before turning around and leaning back in to look at Blaine.

"Blaine. BLAINE!" Kurt yelled. Even if he was going to wake up his dad and get in trouble.

Blaine turned off the radio and looked at Kurt. "I had a really great time tonight. I hope we can do it again." Kurt stated. And with that, Kurt closed the passenger side door and walked up to his house.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Chapter five should be up by Tuesday! :) Review, Favorite, and Follow! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright, guys! Here it is...Chapter 5! Please let me know what you think in the form of a review! It makes my day! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

When Kurt got to his room, past his sleeping dad, Carole, and Finn with no problem, he pulled out his phone and texted the only person he needed to talk to right then.

**KURT 12:09 AM - I NEED TO TALK TO YOU.**

**RACHEL 12:10 AM - WHAT ABOUT?**

**KURT 12:10 AM - BLAINE IS...GAY. I THINK...**

**RACHEL 12:11 AM - OH MY GOSH! HOW DO YOU KNOW?!**

**KURT 12:12 AM - HE...KISSED ME.**

**RACHEL 12:13 AM - OH...MY...GOSH! DEETS PLEASE!**

**KURT 12:13 AM - WE WERE AT THE PARK AND WE WERE GOOFING AROUND AND WE JUST SORT OF COLLAPSED ON THE GROUND AND HE WAS ON TOP OF ME AND THEN HE WAS JUST STARING DOWN AT ME AND THEN HE LEANED IN AND KISSED ME. IT WAS JUST A SIMPLE KISS BUT IT WAS SO GENTLE AND SWEET AND...GOSH IT WAS PERFECT!**

**RACHEL 12:15 AM - AWWWWWW**

**KURT 12:15 AM - BUT THEN HE GOT ALL WEIRD AND KEPT APOLOGIZING AND THEN HE TOOK OFF AND WOULDN'T TALK TO ME. **

**RACHEL 12:16 AM - WHAT? THAT IS SO WEIRD!**

**KURT 12:17 AM - I KNOW! I TOLD HIM THAT I HAD A GREAT TIME AND WANTED TO HANG OUT AGAIN SO I GUESS WE WILL SEE WHAT HAPPENS...**

**RACHEL 12:18 AM - I GUESS ALL YOU CAN DO IS LET HIM COME TO YOU. IF YOU KEEP PUSHING HE MIGHT STAY FAR AWAY...**

**KURT 12:20 AM - I'M NERVOUS.**

**RACHEL 12:20 AM - DON'T BE. IF HE KNOWS WHAT'S BEST FOR HIM HE WON'T STAY AWAY FOR LONG.**

**KURT 12:21 AM - THANKS RACHEL. I'VE GOTTA GET SOME SLEEP. SEE YOU AT SCHOOL ON MONDAY.**

**RACHEL 12:22 AM - SEE YOU, KURT.**

Blaine didn't contact Kurt all weekend but Kurt wasn't worried. He knew Blaine had to work out whatever he needed to work out. Plus, Kurt was busy finding a song to sing for his NYADA audition.

Kurt was spending his entire Sunday at "Between the Sheets", a local music store with tons of sheet music in all different genres.

While he was flipping through a Whitney Houston section, someone cleared their throat across the stacks.

"Um, excuse me?"

Kurt looked up at the voice. It was a boy his age with bright blue eyes, blonde hair, cute nerd glasses, and the best looking tailored blue suit with matching hat Kurt had ever seen.

"Hi." Kurt responded, confused as to what this boy wanted.

"Do you need help finding anything?"

"No thanks. Do you work here?" Kurt picked up the sheet music to "So Emotional", deliberated, then put it back in its place.

"No, I wish!" The boy responded. "I just noticed that you have been here a while and haven't found anything. I am in the same boat. Figured we could bounce ideas off each other."

Kurt smiled at the nice boy. "Kurt."

"Chandler." They shook hands. "What are you finding sheet music for?"

"I have a callback for NYADA and can't seem to find the right song to sing..."

"Ooooh! NYADA callback?!" Chandler ran over to Kurt's side of the stacks. "How exciting!"

"Yeah. What about you?"

Chandler's eyes lit up. "I have an NYU audition next month and I am torn between two pieces of music."

"Need any help? I would be glad to give you an outside opinion." Kurt moved on to the Adele section and rifled through quickly.

Chandler followed. "I would love that."

The two found a couple of comfy chairs by the window and compared music, each giving their own opinions.

**BLAINE 4:09 PM - KURT... UM I THINK I'M READY TO TALK. ARE YOU AVAILABLE?**

Kurt finally chose a couple of pieces that were contenders and marched up to the counter with them to pay.

"Well, hopefully I will see you around sometime."

"Yeah." Kurt said, turning to Chandler. "Good luck with your NYU audition."

"Thanks. Good luck with your NYADA callback. I'm sure you'll nail whatever song you pick."

"Thank you."

...

"Can I have your number?" It was a simple question but Kurt didn't know what to say. It was clear that this boy was very energetic and fun to be around. His personality was very refreshing and infectious. He could definitely see them being good friends. So what was the harm?

"Sure."

They exchanged numbers and then Kurt left with his music.

When Kurt got home, he laid back on his bed and let out a sigh. Blaine was still heavy on his mind. Screw this! He was going to text Blaine no matter how much Rachel had warned him not to.

He opened his messages and saw he had an unread message...from Blaine.

**BLAINE 4:09 PM - KURT... UM I THINK I'M READY TO TALK. ARE YOU AVAILABLE?**

4:09... Kurt looked at his clock. It was now 6:47. Shoot!

Kurt quickly fumbled with his phone and texted him back.

**KURT 6:47 PM - SORRY! I WAS AT BETWEEN THE SHEETS...WHAT'S UP?**

**BLAINE 6:48 PM - I CAN'T HANG OUT NOW SORRY.**

**KURT 6:48 PM - BLAINE!**

Kurt sat by his phone for almost ten minutes but no reply. He was getting sick of this. Kurt gave him his space all weekend and then Blaine texts him wanting to hang out but when Kurt replies two hours later suddenly Blaine is too busy to hang out...

**KURT 7:03 PM - HEY, WANT TO GRAB DINNER?**

"I have to say, I was very shocked when you texted me to have dinner..."

"I know. My friend has just been bothering me and I needed to distract myself."

"Oh, so now I'm a distraction?"

Kurt nodded. "Yupp. And a very good one at that!"

Chandler laughed and continued to eat his burger while Kurt picked at his House Salad.

"Is it not good?" Chandler asked, mouth full of food.

"Do you mind?" Kurt asked, slightly joking slightly annoyed.

"Hey! We aren't on a date! I can do whatever I want!" Kurt laughed at that.

Chandler swallowed. "So what's up with your friend?"

"Nothing...He just...I think he is going through..._stuff_...and I don't know what to do. I think leaving him alone to handle it by himself would be the best plan..."

"Ah. Ex."

Kurt laughed. "Um, no. Definitely not."

"Then what's his problem?"

"Look, I don't feel comfortable talking about his and my personal life with you...no offense."

Kurt sighed and looked down at his salad. Blaine was being so weird. At first, they were close friends, then he kissed him, then he freaked, then he wanted to hang, then he didn't...Kurt wasn't sure what was going on...

"No, don't worry I get it. I don't mean to pry." Chandler took the last bite of his burger and started on his fries. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your status?"

Kurt eyed him. "My status? Like relationship status?"

"Yeah."

"I'm single. Definitely single." _Unless Blaine..._

"Are you interested in dating?"

"Are you asking me out?" _But Blaine..._

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I think this has gone fairly well, huh?" Chandler munched on his fries, waiting for Kurt to answer.

"Yeah. It definitely has." _Blaine..._

"So...what do you say?" Chandler looked hopeful and Kurt didn't want to ruin his mood but he also didn't know where he stood with Blaine and what that kiss meant... But if that were true, then why did he just tell Chandler that he was "definitely single"?

"I would love to." Kurt wanted to forget about Blaine and his weird kiss and his strange mixed messages...and Chandler was really nice. But Kurt wanted to make sure that this wasn't just a distraction for him. He didn't want to hurt Chandler.

After they finished and paid, they decided to go for a walk. The air was crisp and a little chilly but it felt good. The sky was dimming and had a grey color painted across it. It was truly beautiful.

Chandler looked down at their separated hands.

"Here." He held out his hand for Kurt to take. Kurt smiled and grabbed his hand, their fingers lacing together.

"You know this is silly, right?" Kurt laughed as Chandler swung their arms between them.

"No, it is a first date cliche. It's fun!" The two laughed. Kurt could definitely tell he was dating Chandler for the right reasons. He really did like him. I mean, was their really any doubt? Otherwise he wouldn't have given him his number to begin with...

They walked down to the edge of the park Blaine had kissed him, and back around to where they were parked in front of the restaurant. Halfway back to the car, Kurt spotted a familiar figure walking towards them.

"Kurt?"

"Um, Blaine. Hi." Kurt kept his fingers laced with Chandler's, not sure if Blaine had even seen them yet.

"On a date?" Blaine asked, noticing their hands and staring at them. It sounded like forced politeness with slight irritation.

"Uh..." He turned to Chandler and laughed. "I guess... I'm not really sure..."

Chandler smiled. "I didn't ask him out till halfway through dinner..."

"I'm Chandler by the way." Chandler held out his free hand. "Blaine."

"So, Blaine. What are you doing down here? I thought you were too busy to hang out." Kurt tried not to sound upset by this for his and Chandler's sakes.

"Just clearing my head. Guess I should be going. See you tomorrow in school." Blaine waved goodbye and continue walking past them.

Once he disapeared out of sight, Chandler turned to Kurt.

"That's the friend?"

Kurt nodded. "That's the friend."

Chandler pulled into Kurt's driveway and shut off the engine. They sat there, the awkward first kiss-should we, shouldn't we- cliche, hanging in the air. Finally Chandler turned sideways to face Kurt.

"Look, I know this is our first date...kinda...but-um..."

Kurt leaned in, interrupting Chandler's rambling and gently brushed his lips against Chandlers. Chandler cupped Kurt's chin and separated their lips, closing them together in a final kiss.

Kurt pulled back slightly and smiled up at Chandler, biting his lip.

"I had a good time." Kurt said through his smile.

"Me too." Chandler leaned in and pressed one more peck to Kurt's lips and sat upright in the driver's seat again.

"I'll call you?"

"Yeah." Kurt opened the car door. "See ya."

Kurt climbed out and shut the door behind him, waving as Chandler backed out of the driveway.

Kurt opened the door to his house and was faced with three smiling faces.

Finn, Carole, and Burt were all staring at him, they had obviously been watching him through the window...

"So...who was that boy you were kissin?" Finn asked like a five year old.

Kurt really didn't want to do this right now.

"Chandler. We are just dating...sorta. It's nothing serious. Look, I'm tired. I'm gonna go up to bed. Night!" Kurt ran up the stairs to his bedroom and flopped onto the bed. Before crashing he figured he had to tell Rachel...it was only fair to her. She had been there with him through all of this so far...

**KURT 9:45 PM - HEY...**

**RACHEL 9:48 PM - UH OH. WHAT DOES "HEY..." MEAN?**

**KURT 9:49 PM - SO, YOU KNOW THE WHOLE 'GIVE BLAINE SPACE' THING?**

**RACHEL 9:49 PM - YEAH.**

**KURT 9:51 PM - I KINDA TOOK IT ONE STEP FURTHER AND...I HAVE A...BOYFRIEND.**

**RACHEL 9:53 PM - YOU-WHAT?!**

**KURT 9:53 PM - HIS NAME IS CHANDLER, I MET HIM AT "BETWEEN THE SHEETS"... I ASKED HIM TO DINNER AS FRIENDS AND THEN HALFWAY THROUGH DINNER HE ASKED ME OUT... **

**RACHEL 9:54 PM - OH MY GOSH KURT I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!**

**KURT 9:54 PM - YOU ARE? **

**RACHEL 9:54 PM - YEAH! I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY, KURT! LET BLAINE SORT OUT WHATEVER HE NEEDS TO SORT OUT. IN THE MEANTIME, HAVE FUN, DATE, GO OUT. DON'T SIT AROUND WAITING FOR HIM. **

**KURT 9:56 PM - YOU'RE RIGHT. I LOVE YOU, RACHEL!**

**RACHEL 9:57 PM - YEAH,YEAH, LOVE YOU TOO. NOW, TELL ME EVERYTHING!**

* * *

**A/N: So please let me know what you think of Chandler. I wanted to make him likable, so let me know if I succeeded...also, how do you guys feel about the texting? I know some people hate reading text dialogue but I love writing it...I'll stop though if people hate it... :) Please favorite, follow, and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter six, everyone! Thank you guys so much for all the follows and favorites! It means the world! So comment to let me know what you think of this chapter! See you all on Saturday! :) **

* * *

The next day at school, Blaine was nowhere to be found. When he asked around, most people said they thought he was at home sick. Kurt was starting to worry. What was Blaine's deal? Was he unsure if he was gay? Was he unsure if he liked Kurt as more than friends? What was he dealing with? Whatever it was, Kurt wanted to help.

At lunch, Kurt got a call from Chandler who wanted to do something together after school. Kurt agreed but said he had to tie up some things right after school so 4:30 was a better time.

After the bell rang and he started towards his next class, Kurt started thinking about what he wanted to say to Blaine after school. He knew he wanted answers but he didn't want Blaine to make any rash motions...like kissing him again. He wanted Blaine to think about things and let Kurt know what he was dealing with. Kurt was with Chandler now and he really liked him and didn't want to leave him for Blaine. He didn't want to hurt Chandler.

After school he texted Chandler to make sure 4:30 was still a good time to meet and then Kurt headed out to the parking lot. On the drive over to Blaine's house, Kurt tried to get into words what he was going to say. He went over different scenarios on how Blaine would respond.

Kurt pulled into the driveway and hopped out. Halfway up the driveway, a woman stepped out of the house, keys in hand. She had dark brown hair that flowed to her waist. She looked like she was in a rush and kept looking over her shoulder. Kurt stubbed his toe on a big rock, and breathed in sharply trying not to scream. The woman heard and looked over at him.

Right away, Kurt knew it was Blaine's mother.

"Blaine isn't here." She said.

Kurt was shocked. She even SOUNDED like Blaine.

"Can you tell me where I might find him?" Kurt walked towards her, hoping she wouldn't say no.

The woman pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down an address. "Here."

Kurt took the paper. "Thank you."

The woman nodded, not making eye contact. Just then a man walked out, looking like an older version of Blaine.

The man looked at Kurt. "Well, hello there, son." He held out his hand and Kurt shook it.

"Hi, sir." Kurt responded shakily. "You must be Blaine's father. I'm Kurt. A friend from school. We are also in the Glee Club together. Your son has a wonderful voice."

Kurt blushed at his response. Manly authority figures sometimes scare him. Especially if he REALLY wants them to like him.

"Why, yes. I am Blaine's father. It's nice to meet a friend of Blaine's." His wife cleared her throat and Blaine's fathers eyes got tight. "I am so sorry but we must be going. Take care."

And with that they got in the car and left. Kurt was still shaking a little but he climbed in his car, put the address into his phone's GPS, and backed out of the driveway, following the little blue dot.

Twenty-five minutes later, Kurt was pulling into a quaint little country house in the middle of nowhere. Kurt climbed out and walked up to the front door. He knocked three times and stood waiting while his heartbeat raced.

The door slowly opened and an old woman stood on the other side. She smiled at him.

"How can I help you, young man?"

"Um, yeah I am looking for Blaine...is he here?" Kurt looked down at the address again, afraid he made a mistake and was at the wrong address.

"One second, sweetie." She closed the door and a muffled "Blaine" was shouted from behind it.

One minute and three seconds later, the door opened and Blaine came into vision. Kurt hadn't realized how much he missed him until he saw him standing in front of him. The feel of his body pressed against his, the feel of his breath on his face, the feel of his lips brushing against his...it all came rushing back. But so did the panicked look, the avoiding, the mixed messages. Kurt was ready. He was ready to talk. And Blaine had better be, too.

"Kurt. Hi. Come in."

Kurt stepped through the doorway. Blaine's grandma was still standing in the living room.

"Grandma, would you mind giving us some privacy?" Blaine gestured Kurt towards the couch and he took a seat.

"Oh sure, dear. You guys want anything first? Water, tea, punch..."

"I'm good." Kurt said. Blaine's grandma nodded and left the room.

There was awkward silence for a minute before Blaine spoke up.

"So how's Chandler?" The annoyance was thick in Blaine's voice and Kurt had no time for this.

"Oh, he's great. And you know what's really great about him? When he kisses me, he doesn't freak out and run away. He actually likes it and makes me feel good about it. What a concept Blaine!"

Kurt hadn't meant to yell, but he was so frustrated that he couldn't keep it in.

Blaine was hurt. Kurt could tell. But there was nothing left to say on his end. The ball was rolling. It would all come out now.

"I need you to understand what has been going on with me. Okay?"

"Start from the beginning." Kurt crossed his arms and leaned back. Ready for a full-detailed story.

"Okay." Blaine stood up and started pacing in front of Kurt. "So, when you volunteered to show me around the school, I was so excited. You were funny and nice to be around and I could see us being really good friends. But then I started wondering if we could be more than that. I had never felt those feelings so strongly before but I knew I wanted to be closer than friends. I didn't know if you were gay or not but going off of stereotypes it seemed like you were."

Kurt started to protest but Blaine waved him off.

"So that day at the park, I was having so much fun. I was being myself, letting go, being young and free. I was so happy and when I fell on top of you I became overwhelmed with unknown emotions. I was driven towards you and I ended up kissing you. When I pulled back, I didn't even realize when I decided to do that. It just kind of happened. But I didn't know if I wanted it to. I didn't know if you were gay or even if I was. It seemed I had 'homosexual tendencies or impulses' but I didn't know if I was gay or not."

Kurt thought about that. Kurt had never really been confused like that. He always just sort of knew. He wondered what that must be like. To not know the real you when you are you (or at least a version of you) everyday.

Blaine sighed. "I freaked out because I had no idea what to do. I was a mess in my head and I was shocked at my action because I had made no actual conscious decision to kiss you."

"But Blaine, what you didn't consider in that moment was that maybe I liked it."

Blaine stopped pacing. "You-what?"

"You never even considered the fact that I maybe liked it. You just thought about yourself. Which is fine... but that kiss, Blaine, was my first kiss ever. It was special to me and you just kind of stomped all over that..."

Blaine's eyes got big. "I-I-I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were feeling that way."

"Same here."

The silence in the room grew louder and Blaine finally spoke up, breaking the silence yet again.

"So after I dropped you off at home, I spent the entire weekend thinking it over, trying to group and process my feelings. I was unsuccessfully trying to feel my feelings. And after I spent so much time trying to figure them out on my own, I figured it would be easier if I had you come over and we'd talk it through together. That's when I texted you to talk. Looking back I should have just called you...that was the night you met Chandler, huh?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah I was with him when you texted me. That's why I didn't see it till I got home."

Blaine nodded. "So, when you didn't respond, I decided to bounce ideas off my parents instead. I went downstairs to my living room and told my parents I thought I might be gay but couldn't figure it out. I said that there was a guy from school that I liked and kissed but didn't remember feeling like that for any other boy before. There was no doubt I liked you. But there WAS doubt that I was gay. My mom suggested that I was only thinking of you like that because we were best friends and my emotions were accidentally taking it one step further. My dad suggested that I may be 'Kurt-sexual' meaning I just like you. Not your gender."

Kurt thought about that. It could be possible.

"But then my parents started arguing. My mom yelling that I wasn't gay, just confused, and my dad yelling that it's the person not the gender that you fall in love with...and so I ran up to my room and cried because now my mom was mad at me and my dad was mad at my mom and my emotions were still all over the place. Then you texted me and I realized that I couldn't reveal this to you too because you might react like them and I didn't want you to hate me."

Blaine sat down next to Kurt again. "So I decided to get some fresh air and took a walk downtown. When I saw you on your date holding hands with Chandler, I knew for the first time that you were actually gay. And not just gay but openly gay... I was a mix of jealousy that you were so comfortable and jealous of Chandler, angry with myself for not going with it or calling you instead, and even more confused with those emotions added to the list."

Kurt nodded. He was starting to understand.

"When I got home that night, my parents said they had a long talk and they decided they wanted me to spend a few days with my grandma while they sorted out this 'new information'. So I packed and came here. My grandma knows I'm struggling with something but I don't know if she knows what that is...I'm sure my mom told her..."

Kurt looked at Blaine. "I'm sorry Blaine. I'm sorry you had to deal with all that. I'm sorry you are in a tough spot. But I have to think about me a little bit here. I have a wonderful boyfriend and a wonderful relationship and I am not going to mess that up. I really like him. We have a lot in common and he connects with me on a deeper level. I would love for you and I to continue being friends but I am sorry that that is all we can be. I am not going to quit my relationship with Chandler so I can be in a confusing relationship with you."

Blaine nodded, tears welling up. "I understand. I don't want you to. Just as long as you understand where I'm coming from and can see that I didn't mean you any harm or trouble that is fine with me. I still have some things to figure out but other than that, I am pretty solid."

Kurt glanced at his phone. 4:10. "I have to go." Kurt said, standing up. "It was great to finally have this talk."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah. Tell Chandler I said 'hi'."

"Be nice." Kurt said, laughing. "Maybe we can all hang out sometime."

Blaine smiled. "That would be great."

Kurt turned and walked out the door with a huge weight lifted off of his shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? I'm kind of proud of this chapter...i don't know why...:) as always please favorite, follow, and comment! It makes me so happy! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Saturday! :) So, here is Chapter 7...make sure to let me know how you think this story is coming along in the form of a review...and I am always open to suggestions for how the story will go, so give me a shout! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

Kurt met Chandler at a coffee shop in the middle of town.

"Hey." Kurt said, he leaned over and pecked Chandler on the lips. "Have you ordered yet?"

Chandler nodded. "I ordered you your usual."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled at Chandler. Then without thinking about where they were, Kurt grabbed Chandler's face and pulled him into a deep kiss. Chandler pulled back.

"What-are you doing?" Chandler said, out of breath from being caught off guard. "Do you not realize where we are?!" Chandler hissed.

"Sorry." Kurt mumbled. Kurt didn't know what was up with himself. It's almost as if he was making sure he still liked Chandler after that deep conversation with Blaine. "I don't know what came over me." He lied.

Chandler smiled. "It's okay. I liked it."

Kurt laughed. Their drinks came and they made small talk, talking about their classes and their friends.

Kurt loved the easiness of their conversation and the way Chandler looked at him. He liked the way he was holding his hand and cocking his head in interest when Kurt got passionate about a subject. That was when he realized that he was analyzing everything they did.

Kurt tried to relax, but after talking with Blaine, he was starting to realize that he and Chandler were different. They didn't have the same back story. They had the same future, but was that enough? Maybe it was good that he and Chandler weren't so similar. It was the differences that made each other interesting. He and Blaine were so similar that they made for great best friends. To always be there for each other. Right?

Kurt told himself not to think about this. This was week 1 of dating. Of course there would be some getting to know each other and looking at the details in the relationship...right?

"...don't you think?" Chandler was saying, holding his coffee cup with both hands.

"Oh. Sorry." Kurt apologized, blushing down at his coffee.

Chandler grabbed his hand. "It's okay. What's on your mind?"

Kurt didn't want to tell him about Blaine so soon. He didn't want Chandler to think he already doubted their relationship...which he didn't. Plus, HE was still confused about Blaine. He didn't want to be with Blaine. At least not yet. He was still confused and working on himself…he couldn't go back to that place. For now, it was only Kurt and Chandler. And he was definitely fine with that.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about my dad. He has been feeling like he hasn't done enough for me growing up without a mom." Kurt said. After it came out he didn't know why he said it. That was much deeper than the Blaine stuff. Subconsciously he must have been thinking about that too. His dad _**was**_ worrying him. He didn't want him to be feeling like a failure as a parent. He really did do a great job with helping Kurt grow up.

"Oh." Chandler said, clearly surprised with the honesty. "Let's drive to your place while you tell me about it. I want to help."

Kurt nodded. This would be good. This would work. ... He hoped.

Once Kurt was home, it was running on 7:00 and he wanted to have dinner on the table when his dad came home. Kurt found the fixings for spaghetti and garlic bread and began cooking.

His phone buzzed and lit up, notifying Kurt that he had a text message waiting. Kurt tossed the uncooked noodles into a boiling pot of water and put the garlic bread on a pan in the oven.

Kurt picked up and saw he had a message from his dad.

**DAD 7:01 PM – WHAT'S FOR DINNER?**

**KURT 7:04 PM – SPAGHETTI AND GARLIC BREAD.**

Kurt responded. Just then, his phone rang and Rachel was calling him.

"Hey Rach." Kurt answered, heading to the stove to check on the noodles.

"Hey Kurt. Can I come over? My mom and I got into a huge fight and I really don't want to be here right now."

"Sure. I'm making spaghetti right now. I'll just add another box of noodles and invite Mercedes and Blaine over too." Kurt said. He added another box of noodles and a pinch of salt and then leaned on the countertop.

"Great! I'll see you in a bit!" Rachel hung up and Kurt texted Blaine and Mercedes about the dinner plan.

He really wanted Blaine back in a friend state. He wanted to show Blaine that they were still friends and nothing was weird. He didn't want Blaine to think he hated him or anything. It would be good to invite him over and show him that everything was back to normal.

"Kurt?" his dad said, walking into the house.

"Hey dad. Is it okay that I invited Rachel, Mercedes, and Blaine over for dinner?" Kurt asked, checking on the garlic bread in the oven.

"No that's fine. Blaine is that guy you were going to the movies with that was just a friend, right?" Kurt nodded. "Why don't you invite that boy you were kissing too?" Burt asked.

Kurt blushed. "Dad...his name is Chandler remember? And I would rather not invite him over tonight. How about we save the 'get to know you' dinner for another day, yeah?"

Burt nodded. "Okay. Whatever you want." Burt walked into the kitchen. "Smells great in here."

"Thanks." Kurt paused. "Want me to show you how I made it?"

Burt smiled and his eyes brightened. "I'd love that, Kurt."

Kurt spent the next ten minutes waiting for his friends by teaching his dad how to make spaghetti and garlic bread. It really made Kurt feel great to know that he was helping his dad when he was in such a low place, feeling like he failed. Kurt knew that if he made it a thing to help his dad learn little by little, soon he would have enough skills to feel more important around the house. And Kurt loved knowing that he could be the reason for his dad feeling like he can fill the "mom" role, too.

After dinner, and introducing Blaine to his father, the four friends were in Kurt's room hanging out. Kurt was sitting on his bed up against the headboard with Rachel at the foot of the bed; Blaine was seated in a chair on the side and Mercedes was lying with her head in Kurt's lap. They were talking about Glee club and how Mr. Shue only wanted to play old songs or original songs. Blaine was pitching the idea for a top 40's song, Kurt and Rachel wanted a Broadway song, and Mercedes wanted a song she could belt lead solo in.

At 9 o'clock, Mercedes left and said she would see them all at school.

"So Kurt how's Chandler?" Rachel asked, taking Mercedes' spot with her head in Kurt's lap.

Blaine tensed but didn't say anything. Kurt was afraid to look at him so instead, he pretended he wasn't there.

"He's good. Yeah. We had coffee today. It was nice." Kurt smiled down at Rachel.

"You really like him don't you?" Kurt nodded.

Rachel squealed. "That is so cute! I have GOT to meet him!"

Kurt shook his head laughing at his friend's response. "Fine. Maybe."

Rachel gasped. "Maybe?!" Kurt giggled and tickled her, causing her to roll out of Kurt's lap and onto the floor. The two were gasping for air from laughing so hard.

Blaine suddenly stood up, causing Kurt and Rachel to look at him.

"I should go." Blaine walked to the door.

"Here I'll walk you out." Kurt said, standing at walking with Blaine out to his car.

There was an awkward pause before Kurt cleared his throat.

"So how are your parents? Have you talked to them?"

Blaine nodded looking clearly uncomfortable. "Yeah. My dad has been great towards me."

"Yeah he seemed nice." Kurt said, remembering how happy his dad seemed to meet him.

"You've met my dad?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Yeah. Well, both your parents. I went to your house first and they were leaving for something and they were the ones who gave me the address to your grandma's house." Kurt explained.

"Oh. Yeah I never thought about how you knew where my grandma lived…but my dad, he was nice to you?"

"Yeah. He was great. He was warm and smiling. He seemed really happy to meet me. Your mom….well she kinda just gave me the cold shoulder, mostly."

Blaine nodded. "Yepp. That sounds like my lovely mother."

"Look, Blaine. I'm sorry about everything. But I want you to know that I had a great time tonight. Hanging out with you again…as friends. It means the world to me. Okay?"

Blaine looked shocked. He couldn't believe Kurt said all that. He was so happy Kurt still wanted to be friends and didn't care that he was still figuring himself out. He was just so-

Blaine started moving close to Kurt's face. Kurt was frozen in his spot on the sidewalk. _What was he doing? Tell him to stop!_ But nothing in Kurt's mind was getting to the rest of his body. Blaine was an inch now from his face. His breath was sweet like mint and warm, unlike the cold chill in the air on this September night. Their lips were centimeters from brushing. Kurt's eyes fluttered shut.

"_Love lifts us up where we belong" _

Blaine jumped back as Kurt's phone began to ring in his pocket.

"_Where eagles fly on a mountain high."_

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Blaine asked as Kurt's ringtone (Elephant Love Melody – Moulin Rouge) kept going.

Kurt opened his eyes. "Right. Sorry. It's Chandler." Kurt said.

"Figured." Blaine muttered as Kurt pulled out his phone from his pockets.

"Hey Chan." Kurt said smiling. "Y-Yeah… I don't think it's too late! I'll ask my dad…. Rachel has been wanting to meet you… Yeah I think she is spending the night tonight… Oh yeah _such_ competition… Yeah. Okay. I'll ask him and call you back…. Great. Bye!"

Kurt hung up his phone and looked back at Blaine. "I have to go." Blaine said flatly.

"Okay. Well I'll see you at school, yeah?" Kurt asked, knowing the hopefulness in his voice was obvious.

"Yeah." Blaine turned to leave but Kurt stepped up and gave Blaine a warm hug.

It ended way too quickly in both boys' minds but any longer and it would have been even more awkward between them.

"Bye." Kurt said. He turned and walked back into his house.

Burt was fine with Chandler coming over for an hour or two. Kurt and Rachel, excited by this news, were waiting in Kurt's room for him to show up.

"Eeek. I'm so excited!" Rachel said. She had been squealing every minute or so and it was starting to make Kurt nervous.

When Chandler showed up five minutes, and 5 Rachel squeals, later, Kurt was beyond nervous. He thought he was going to faint.

"Be right back." Kurt said, leaving Rachel sitting on Blaine's bed.

Kurt ran downstairs and opened the door to his beautiful boyfriend standing in front of him.

"Hey!" Kurt said, pulling Chandler into the house and kissing his lips in a forceful peck, feeling the thought of Blaine drain right out of him.

"Hey yourself." Chandler replied.

Burt cleared his throat and Chandler turned to Burt with a polite smile and stuck his hand out.

"Hello, sir. I'm Chandler." Burt grasped his hand in a firm handshake before replying.

"It's Burt, son. Call me Burt."

"Burt it is." Chandler smiled, wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist.

"So where is the infamous Rachel that you wanted me to meet?"

"Oh, she is in my room." Kurt looked at his dad. "Can we be up there?"

Kurt had never had a boyfriend before and didn't know how strict his dad was with him having boys in his room…even with Rachel there.

"Yeah, kid. But…door open."

Chandler laughed and followed Kurt up to his room.

"Rachel. Hi." Chandler said holding out his hand.

"You are so cute!" Rachel ignored his hand and threw her arms around Chandler in a big hug.

Kurt giggled and sat down on his bed, watching his boyfriend being smothered by his best friend.

"Kurt, I approve." Rachel smiled and joined Kurt on the bed.

Kurt patted the spot next to him and Chandler curled up into his side.

"Aaaawww!" Rachel said lying on her stomach, facing the couple.

"So. Chandler. Do you sing?"

And so began the thousands of questions that Rachel had. Chandler left at 11, after being drained of information, but they had fun. Rachel and Kurt curled up under the covers of Kurt's bed and they were up till three in the morning talking about glee and music and Broadway and New York and Chandler. Kurt didn't even mention Blaine…because he hadn't even been on his mind.

* * *

**A/N: So...? Please follow, favorite, and review! It means so much! :) Hope you liked it! And again, feel free to leave me suggestions! I'll give credit for anyone's ideas I use or get inspiration from! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! :) So, this is the last chapter that will be posted every other day... I haven't even written chapter nine yet. So, that chapter will be out in a few days. I hope you guys enjoy chapter eight! :)**

* * *

Kurt came to school on Monday feeling great. He had spent a lazy Sunday at Chandler's house. They watched their favorite musicals and ordered pizza. His parents worked all day and he was an only child so they had to whole house to themselves. They had just curled up on the couch together and talked and kissed and watched the movies. They even, at one point, fell asleep on each other, only to wake up an hour later and laugh at the other's bed head.

Blaine, unbenounced to Kurt, was staring at him from his locker down the hall. Blaine had spent all day Sunday coming up with a plan to become the best best friend Kurt had ever had. He was going to be there for Kurt in ways that no one else was and he was going to keep his distance as more than a friend. He was going to show Kurt how great of a close friend he could be and that he would be a great boyfriend as well. Blaine realized that Kurt needed to come to him. He couldn't chase him or be upfront with his feelings because of Chandler. He had to work on himself and let Kurt notice and come to him.

With this new mind set and plan in place, Blaine bounced happily up to Kurt.

"Hey!" Blaine said, a huge smile forming on his face.

Kurt instantly took in his good mood as a great sign that Saturday had worked and they were normal again and Kurt was ecstatic. "Hi!" Kurt said, pulling his books out of his locker and closing the door. "What's got you in such a great mood?"

Blaine laughed and started walking down the hall, Kurt following in step. "Nothing. It's just great to see you. I'm glad we are back to being friends and there is no weirdness between us."

Kurt smiled. "Good. I'm glad to hear that!"

Since they had first period together, Kurt and Blaine headed to their desks next to each other in the middle row.

"How was your Sunday?" Kurt asked, settling into his seat and pulling out a pencil and notebook for class.

"Great. I just laid around all day." Blaine said. He noticed Kurt was itching for Blaine to return the question, and being his best friend, he gave in to the request. "You?"

Kurt smiled and ranted on and on about his amazing Sunday with Chandler and how happy he was. But instead of feeling jealousy like he was expecting, Blaine was actually happy for him. Blaine wasn't sure if it was subconscious or not, but he was actually happy that Kurt was so happy with Chandler. This was new for him.

"That sounds amazing Kurt!" Blaine said, finally getting an opportunity to speak when Kurt paused for air.

"Yeah, it was." Kurt smiled to himself, remembering back to the previous day.

Blaine wasn't sure what it meant that he wasn't jealous but he knew that he DID want to get to know Chandler more. So Blaine asked Kurt to hang out after school, _knowing_ that they had most likely already made plans…which they had. So Blaine decided to start getting to know Chandler sooner than he had expected.

"Why don't the three of us hang out?" Blaine asked, Kurt's smile fading.

"Why?" Kurt was scared that Blaine would say or do something to ruin his relationship. Blaine said he was okay with being friends, but he wasn't sure how true that was yet…he didn't want to be so full of himself to think that Blaine was out to ruin his relationship to be with him, but it sounded like something Blaine would do if those feelings were still in place.

"Because, as your best friend, I want to get to know him more and give you my approval." Blaine stated as the first bell rang and everyone settled into the classroom.

"Really?" Kurt's smile slowly coming back. "That's really sweet of you!"

Blaine laughed. "I know."

The teacher sauntered into the room, interrupting their conversation.

"Alright class, let's begin."

Blaine smiled at Kurt as he began taking notes on the teacher's lesson plan for the day. Kurt felt the eyes on him and looked up at him…he smiled back.

Kurt was happy that he hadn't been bullied at all today. He avoided the senior hallway and sat out under a tree with Blaine and the rest of Glee club for lunch. He went straight to his car after school, and made it in safely before anyone could attack or harass him. He headed straight to Chandler's house. He was going to pick up Chandler and the three (Kurt, Chandler, and Blaine) were going to study at Kurt's house.

Kurt had texted Chandler during lunch to ask if it was okay if Blaine joined their study time and Chandler replied with an "of course, I want to know that by boyfriends best gay guy friend isn't going to steal him away from me". Of course Chandler was joking but it made Kurt even more nervous to have the two meet.

Kurt pulled up to Chandler's driveway. Chandler ran out to his car, kissing him briefly on the lips to say "hello". Kurt smiled and began the twenty minute drive to his house.

"So, how was school today?" Chandler asked. He knew how rough school was for Kurt, and hated that he had to put up with all of that every day.

"Great. Not a scratch on me." Kurt said proudly.

Chandler laughed and took Kurt's right hand in both of his.

Kurt came to a red light and looked over at Chandler, who was looking at him fondly.

"Good. Because I don't ever want anyone to hurt you. You are perfect, and you do not deserve that. Ever." Chandler leaned in and kissed him passionately. Kurt's eyes were brimmed with tears as he pulled back. The light turned green and Kurt turned back to the road. Chandler held his hand the rest of the drive.

Kurt and Chandler had been studying (with more making out than actual studying) for about a half hour when Blaine knocked on the door.

Chandler joined Kurt when he went to answer it.

Blaine stood, books in hand, and a smiled plastered to his face.

"Hi Kurt, Chandler." Blaine said, stepping inside. "Ready to study?"

Kurt and Chandler were leaning against each other on the couch, while Blaine was seated on the floor in front of them. Kurt was working on his pre-calc homework and Chandler was trying to help him. Kurt usually understood every subject so easily, but he was stuck on pre-calc and he was very frustrated about it. "It's okay, baby." Chandler kept saying when Kurt would get frustrated and slam his pencil down on the couch. Blaine had a Spanish test the next day, and he had spread his flash cards all over the floor, trying to memorize every vocabulary word.

An hour into studying, Kurt had finally finished his math homework and decided that they were doing too much studying and not enough getting to know each other.

Kurt, Chandler, and Blaine sat in a triangle on the floor and decided to write up their own questions and then put them into a bowl to pick from. Chandler went first.

"Favorite color." Chandler read out loud from the piece of paper. "Green."

"Really?" Kurt asked. "I don't think green is really your color, sweetie."

Chandler laughed. "Well the question wasn't 'what is your favorite color of clothing'…"

"Okay. I'll give you that." Kurt said, sending him a warm and toothy grin.

"My turn!" Blaine yelled, interrupting Kurt and Chandler's love stare.

"Are you a virgin?" Blaine read. "Yes." He replied simply.

Kurt's turn was next and his voice almost got stuck in his throat as he read his question. "Describe your first kiss."

Kurt looked over to Blaine, whose face was bright red, and whose eyes were avoiding his. Kurt had told him that their kiss was his first when he went to visit him at his grandma's house. But what was he supposed to say with Chandler right there?

"Uhm…I really don't want to answer this." Kurt said quietly.

"You don't-" Blaine started.

"Oh come on!" Chandler teased. "Tell us."

Kurt swallowed noisily and took a deep breath.

"It was at a park…I was chasing this guy…we fell on top of one another…our faces were only a few inches apart…and he leaned in and he kissed me." Kurt said.

"Chandler, your turn." Blaine said, trying to give Kurt a way out, which Kurt was very grateful for.

"What?" Chandler yelled. "That was not a very descriptive description, Kurt!"

"Why do you care so much Chandler? Just leave it alone." Kurt said a little too harshly back at Chandler. Kurt and Blaine were avoiding eye contact and Chandler suddenly put two and two together.

"Oh." Chandler said.

That one word was all it took. Kurt's head snapped up and he looked at Chandler as realization took over.

"Blaine is 'the guy'. Isn't he?" Chandler said, eyeing Blaine.

"Yes." Kurt said.

"And when was this?" Chandler asked, his voice rising. "While we were dating?"

"What? No!" Kurt said. "Chandler, we kissed on our first date, remember? If Blaine and I kissed while the two of us were dating, you would have been my first kiss."

Blaine suddenly stood. "I should go."

Chandler stood up, too. "No, Blaine. You stay. I'll go."

Kurt stood up, grabbing Chandler's arm. "Chandler, please stay. Why are you so upset?"

"Because you didn't tell me that your best guy friend was your first kiss." Chandler pulled away from Kurt and gathered up his things. "Now, whenever you guys hang out, I am going to have to be thinking about if you guys are being more than friends behind my back."

Kurt was hurt. "No. Chandler, Blaine and I have talked and he knows that you and I are together and that he and I are just friends!"

"Oh does he? Are you sure, Kurt?" Chandler yelled as he headed for Kurt's front door.

"Where are you going? I drove you." Kurt said, feeling like he was going to cry.

"I'll call a taxi." Was Chandler's short reply and then he slammed the front door behind him without looking back.

Kurt collapsed onto the couch and put his head in his hands. He let out a muffled sigh/cry. Blaine stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room. He wasn't sure if he was mad at Blaine and wanted to be left alone, or if he wanted to be comforted.

Finally, Kurt looked up and saw Blaine standing uncomfortably in his living room. And he started laughing.

Blaine jumped. Being suddenly taken aback by the sudden change in Kurt's mood.

"Kurt….?" Blaine asked tentatively. "What's so funny?"

Kurt stopped laughing. "I don't know…" he replied.

Blaine crossed the room and sat next to him. "I guess it's just funny that my attempt for you guys to bond ended in under five minutes of getting to know each other…" Kurt said, leaning his shoulder into Blaine.

"I still don't see how that's funny, Kurt. I really wanted him to get to know me and like me and I wanted to get to know him, too." Blaine said, putting his hand on Kurt's knee and squeezing gently.

Kurt nodded.

"Want to get some food?" Blaine asked, trying to bring Kurt out of this funk he was in.

"Actually, can we cook something? Cooking always makes me feel better." Kurt said, offering up a tiny smile.

"Sure. Cooking it is."

Blaine and Kurt headed to the kitchen to start cooking. Blaine was bummed for Kurt that this night didn't go better. But he was glad that in the end, he was helping Kurt and being there for him in a way that Chandler couldn't.

It was what Blaine had been wanting all along.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the turning point in the Chandler/Kurt relationship. One thing I really wanted to make a point in doing is making it realistic. So just because Chandler and Kurt had their first fight doesn't mean that they are going to break up and Kurt is going to fling himself into Blaine's arms. But I promise that this is the start to more klaine! :) So yay! See you guys in a few days! **


End file.
